mysterious meetings
by Bel-lover
Summary: One night Dino sees a mysterious girl wielding tonfas who turned out to be the new transfer student transferring into his class. AU DxFem!18 (I know Kyoya doesn't like sweets and sakura but let's just say he does)


Mysterious Meetings

People may think that at night, sleep is an easy task but of course that was not the case for a particular teenage boy. Sleep was the last thing on his mind. His mind was focused on a single person or more specifically a single girl. She was the most beautiful girl he had every seen, but it wasn't her looks, it was the blood on her face that got his attention. In her hands were tonfas soaked with the blood of the people surrounding her, or so he assumed. Suddenly she turned around to look at him, obsidian eyes as dark as night, piercing through his very soul. They just stared at each other for a while until she mumbled something inaudible and jumped on a roof then vanished into the night. Now he laid in bed, wondering who on earth was the mysterious girl was…

Light shone through the curtains onto his face and he realised it was morning and not only that he had school today. Glancing at his alarm clock and seeing that he was going to be late, he quickly stumbled out of bed and got dressed. Giving a small goodbye to his parents and rushing out the door to school.

Thankfully there was apparently a transfer student transferring into his class so his teacher wasn't there yet.

"Ok class today we have a new student joining our class," the teacher said, as she gestured for them to come in. "Please make them feel welcome."

Everyone was murmuring about what they think the transfer student was like. Honestly he didn't give it much thought until they came in. It was her. It was the girl from last night. Eyes wide and without realising it he slammed his hands on his desk and yelled out "It's you!" The whole class turned around to look at him after his outburst.

"Um ok, so you can just take a seat over there by the window," the teacher told her and giving him a look that said 'sit down!' Realising what he had just done, he sat back down. Giving a small nod, she made her way to her seat.

The rest of class went pretty normally. He took a few glances to see if she was up to something but saw that she was gazing out the window.

When the bell for lunch went, he quickly got up and walked to her. He stopped right in front of her desk and cleared his throat. This seemed to have gotten her attention seeing as she looked up.

"What were you doing last night," he questioned her.

"I don't need to tell something like that to someone I don't know," she answered monotonously.

"Ok then my name is Dino, what's yours?" he said, expecting a response from the other but instead of giving her name, she just got up and left.

He just stood there, bewildered by her reaction but then he thought ' if she won't tell me, I'll just find out myself'.

For the next few days, he kept a close eye on her and followed her everywhere she went. He found out quite a lot about her like that she likes sweets and lived with her older brother. It was going well until she went out one night and he noticed a bunch of guys following her. They all looked like very dangerous people and to make it even worse it looked like she was walking straight towards a dark alley. On instinct he got up from his hiding spot and yelled "Watch Out!" Which not only got her attention but also the people who were following her. 'I've got to stop yelling things out' he thought. One of them took out a gun and aimed it at him, it would have hit if she hadn't somehow knocked the gun out of his hand just in time to cause the trajectory of the bullet to change from him to the pole beside his head. He felt weak in the legs and dropped on his knees, he couldn't believe that he came so close to dying. By the time he got out of his shocked state, the others had gotten out their weapons and were attacking her. He was amazed to see that she was handling them with ease. Dodging attacks thrown at her then countering them with her own, it was almost like watching a dance. She took them out one after another and before he knew it the scene had turned into the scene of when he first saw her. Her standing victoriously in the middle of all the people who had been defeated but this time when she turned around to look at him she started to walk towards him until she was hovering above him and said "I've already told you once not to get involved." 'So that's what she said the first time' he thought as he watched her disappear into the night once again.

The next day he came to school, he was super nervous. He had brought a present for a certain someone and he just hoped that she would like it and overlook his wimpy behaviour from last night. His hands were shaking so bad that it was literally taking all his strength not to drop the present. It was before school hours so class hadn't started yet but he knew that she would already be here at school. He looked around the whole school before he finally found here at the back of the school. She was on one of the trees while reading a book, he found it amusing how she would chose to be that high up to read a book. Gathering up the courage he put on the biggest smile he could make and called out "Hey!" Hearing the greeting she look down and said, "What do you want?" clearly annoyed by the fact that she was interrupted.

"I have something to give you," he answered back.

Sighing, she closed her book and jumped down, landing gracefully on both feet. Amazed and yet relieved at the same time at the jump, he walked towards her and stretched out his hands to give the present to her. It was a plain white box with a black ribbon to make it more present looking. For a moment she just stared at it curiously then she looked back up at him and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a present, for you," he said with a smile and shaking it once as a sign for her to take the box from his hands.

Taking the "present" from him, she couldn't hide the fact that she was curious of what's inside. Looking up once more only to see him making a face that's saying to open it. She pulled the ribbon off lifted up the lid to find a cake. Surprised for a second she looked at the cake closely to find that it was chocolate with snow-white buttercream icing then asked, "What's this for?"

"I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have followed you and gotten involved," he said in all honesty, looking back up at her to see her looking intently at the cake "I'll leave you alone from now on," With that he started to walk away from her to show he was keeping his word.

"Kyoya"

"Eh?" he said as he turned back around.

"My name is Kyoya." She said again, bangs covering her eyes, before jumping back up the tree.

Seeing her jump back up the tree with his present made him really happy though he wished he could've seen the expression on her face. He smiled and thought 'Kyoya huh, what a cute name.'

~TBC~


End file.
